Valerie Tepes
Summary Valerie Tepes is a dhampir from the House of Tepes and the possessor of Sephiroth Graal, one of the eighteen Longinus that hold enough power to slay Gods. Formerly the leader and Queen of the House of Tepes after the coup d'etat staged by her brother, he extracted a part of her Longinus from her, leaving her on the brink of death. After receiving a piece of the original Holy Grail, she recovered from her precarious state and had the missing portion of her Longinus put back into her. She currently resides with the Gremory group. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Valerie Tepes Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 20-21 Classification: Dhampir Powers and Abilities: Aura, Flight, Healing, Longevity, Hypnosis, Shapeshifting, Mist Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Elemental Intangibility, Statistics Amplification by sucking blood, Creation (Can create different manners of beasts from her body), Resurrection (Can revive beings as long as a fraction of their souls remain), Transmutation (The Holy Grail turned some vampires into mass produced Evil Dragons), Power Mimicry (Vampires can gain access to the abilities of others by consuming their blood), Life Manipulation (The Holy Grail forces her to come into contact with, and understand the principle of how life is created), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the Holy Relics can take away the sanity of those that believe in God if they gaze at them), Soul Manipulation (The Holy Grail forces her to understand the process of how the soul is made. Can summon and control souls to resurrect them with the Holy Grail), Information Analysis (The Holy Grail allowed Qlippoth to gain information about Ddraig's soul and the Boosted Gear from merely a fraction of Issei's flesh), Clairvoyance (The Holy Grail allowed Qlippoth to see and locate Trihexa in its sealed state at the "end of the world", a feat no one else could replicate aside from God), Biological Manipulation (Restored Vasco's youth with the help of the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail modified Trihexa's body to grant it the ability to give birth to fake Red Dragon Emperors), can eliminate the weaknesses of beings with the Holy Grail, Resistance to Time Stop (As one of the Holy Relics, the aura of the Holy Grail should be capable of protecting its wielder from the effects of Forbidden Balor View similarly to Durandal) Attack Potency: Street level (Although she is a noncombatant, she should still be superior to humans as a dhampir. Vampires who were converted from humans and have weak vampiric traits possess physical abilities so extraordinary that humans could not hope to stand a chance against them) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: High Range: Likely several kilometers Standard Equipment: The Holy Cross, Incinerate Anthem (formerly) *'Sephiroth Graal:' Also known as the Holy Grail and the Holy Grail of the Secluded World, it is one of the eighteen Longinus, special Sacred Gears that hold the power to kill gods, and one of the Holy Relics, specifically the Holy Grail used at the Last Supper of Jesus Christ. It allows her to come into contact with the very principle of life, coercing her into grasping and understanding the process of how life and the soul are created, taking in the mind and concept of the living and the dead in the process. As a result of this, Valerie can summon and manipulate souls, and resurrect beings as long as their souls remain. She can also heal beings and manipulate their biological makeup, as shown when she granted Vasco Strada a younger body. Additionally, the Holy Grail grants its user incredible regenerative capabilities, allowing them to regenerate as long as a fraction of their soul remains. However, Valerie apparently cannot make use of this aspect of the Holy Grail. As one of the Holy Relics, it can rob the believers of God of their sanity if they stare at it. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Excess usage of the Holy Grail to come into contact with the principle of life corrodes her mind and soul Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Dhampir Physiology:' As a vampire, Valerie possesses the normal abilities of vampires but without most weaknesses associated with them. She can manipulate shadows and darkness, control and transform into mist to avoid attacks. Additionally, she can transform into, and create different beasts from her body that can be used for combat and reconnaissance situations. She can also drain blood from other beings to increase her strength and the effectiveness of her abilities, even gaining access to their abilities in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9